The hardware for semiconductor device testing typically includes interconnects to establish temporary electrical connections with a device under test (DUT). The interconnects must provide some compliance (e.g., axial movement) to ensure that the interconnects successfully connect to the pins of the DUT. Accordingly, some interconnects (referred to as pogo-pin interconnects), include an internal spring connected between two pinheads. Another type of interconnects (referred to as braid interconnects) includes braided wire inside a polymer jacket. However, these interconnects have complex designs involving many components, which may increase the cost and complexity of the interconnects.